The Originals
by Audra Mikaelson
Summary: This is the real story of the Mikaelson family. It begins back when the family was all human and involves two sisters named Ashlyn and Audra. As the story progresses it will make its way into the modern day vampire diaries and continue on from there. I am co-writing this with my bestie Bluestar281. I know that the summary may suck but please give it a try. Advice welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Ashlyn's POV (point of view)**

"Addie! Slow down!" I protest while trying to keep up with my little sister as she runs through the meadow not far from our village.

She stops and turns to look at me with an exaggerated sigh. "Took you long enough," she teases as I reach her.

I roll my eyes and say "we can't be long; we have to be back in time to help Mother with the meal."

"Do we have too? I just want to stay and lay in the grass," she says her shoulders drooping.

"Yes we have too, Audra. You know that," I say exasperated. She's such a free spirit; she would rather be outside than doing her chores. Plus she is always getting into trouble and dragging me along with her.

She sighs again and lifts the skirt of her dress so she can sit on the ground. I sigh as well and take a seat next to her as she starts to pick wildflowers and blades of grass to make a crown.

A few minutes later I join her and decide to make a necklace made out of the grass and flowers. When we finish she places the crown on my head and I place the necklace around her neck.

"Come, its sundown and Mother will be waiting for us," I say standing and holding out my hand to help her up. "We can come back tomorrow and you can make as many crowns as you please," I add as she hesitates.

"Promise?" she asks hopefully as she grabs my hand.

"Promise," I smile pulling her to her feet.

She grins as we link arms and walk back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Audra's POV

"Mother,have you seen Ashlyn?" I ask as I walk out of Ashlyn and I's sleeping hut and intothe main one.

"I think she is outside with the Mikaelson's daughter," she replies turning to look atme. She frowns and says "Audra the sun has risen. You should be dressed by now."

"Sorry Mother," I apologize looking down at my white nightdress sheepishly.

"Go get dressed then come back and I shall do your hair," she sighs.

"Yes Mother," I say and go to do as she wishes.

After I dress and Mother does my hair for the day I go outside to find Ashlyn.

I look around and spot her conversing with a young blonde girl. "Ash? Who's this?" I ask as I join them.

"Rebekah Mikaelson and you are?" the blonde inquires.

"Audra Jakobson," I respond.

"She's my younger sister," Ashlyn supplies.

"I'm adopted," I tell Rebekah after seeing the puzzled look on her face. Ashlyn's last name is Thomson so that is why she was confused.

Rebekah nods and resumes her earlier conversation with Ashlyn.

As they talk I take the time to observe Rebekah.

She has long braided golden hair with blue eyes that match her green dress and she looks to be about the age of sixteen.

She seems to becoming fast friends with Ashlyn and I am not too sure how I feel about that.

"Actually Addie I have someone I'd like you to meet," Ash says suddenly while grabbing a hold of my hand to lead me over to a man with wavy brown hair. While Rebekah trails behind us.

"Finn?"Ashlyn asks and the man turns around to face us. "This is my younger sisterAudra. The one I was telling you about," Ash tells him and I give him a timid smile.

What is she planning?

"Audra, this is Finn. Rebekah's older brother," Ash says.

"Pleased to meet you,"I say as he grabs my hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. I cover up my disgust with a smile and try not to grimace as I notice that Ashlyn has left me alone with him. Great.

Days pass and Ash has been spending most of her time with Rebekah while practically forcing me to get to know Finn.

Sure Finn is a nice guy and all but he is so boring. I also really do not like how I'm pretty much a tag-along to Ash and Rebekah.

They never do anything fun. They just talk and whenever Finn and I are together Ash is looking at us like she has never seen a cuter couple.

If she thinks that I want Finn as a husband then she is dead wrong. He's just a friend; a dull and boring friend.

Currently Rebekah, Ashlyn and I are all in the meadow near the village that I just love coming to. Ashlyn and Rebekah are giggling about something while I sit on the ground and try to make a necklace out of flowers and grass like Ash showed me.

For some reason I can only ever make crowns and never necklaces. After a minute or so I giveup and decide to just start making a small bouquet of flowers for Mother.

A little while later I hear footsteps and look up to see a young man around my age walking towards us. He has messy brown hair with mischievous brown eyes and I can see thick muscles straining against his shirt.

"Rebekah, Mother told me to fetch you for the evening meal" he says then sends out a polite greeting to Ash. His voice is smooth and velvety and I can sense myself practically melting like ice in the beginning of spring.

Ash gives him a stiff smile as his gaze flashes down to me.

"Who's this?" he asks while reaching out a hand to help me up.

"I'm Audra Jakobson. Ashlyn's adopted sister," I say shyly as I grab his hand with the one that is not holding my flowers.

"Ashlyn's younger adopted sister," Ash pipes in.

We ignore her.

Warmth spreads through me as well as a slight tingle when our hands touch.

He yanks me to my feet and says "Kol Mikaelson," before kissing my hand that is still in his. I blush and giggle as he winks at me before releasing my hand. He is VERY charming, and much more handsome than Finn too.

**And that is chapter one! You don't have to but a review or two would be nice just so I know that people don't hate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two - Ashlyn's POV**

Oh no! No! He does not get to come in here and charm his way into my sister's life! He is only going to bring her heartache.

Finn? Finn is safe.

Kol? Kol is not safe.

Therefore Audra needs to give Finn her affections not some hooligan. I had everything planned out and now that boy is going to ruin everything!

I frown and hold back a growl as Audra giggles when Kol winks at her. This is so not okay with me but with the look on my sister's face I can tell that she is already smitten with this boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Audra smiles at Kol as he lets go of her hand that he was holding.

"Oh believe me. The pleasure is **all** mine," Kol grins making me scowl.

"Is something wrong Ashlyn?" Addie asks noticing the look on my face.

"Nothing," I say through my teeth in a tone that clearly says drop it. She rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Kol as we all start walking back home.

"Don't worry about it. His interest in her won't last longer, it never does," Rebekah says trying to soothe me.

"It's not him that I am worried about," I growl unhappy as I watch Audra giggle at something Kol just said. This cannot be happening; she's supposed to want Finn. I have to fix this.

"Where are you going?" I ask Audra as she walks out of our hut with a basket.

"Rachelle and I are going berry picking for the afternoon meal," she explains as her red headed friend joins us with a basket of her own.

"Watch out for bears!" I warn as the two start up the hill towards the berry patch.

"We will," Addie calls back at me before they disappear over the hill. I do not have a good feeling about this.

**Audra's POV**

"You know that we're supposed to be picking them not eating them right?" Rae teases me as I plop a blueberry into my mouth.

"I am!" I protest, showing her my almost full basket. "I'm just eating some as well," I add with a smile. She grins and throws one of her blueberries at me.

I squeal and throw one back, but before she can throw another one back at me we hear a nearby rustling sound.

"What was that?" I ask nervously.

"I don't know," she says as a great big black bear comes lumbering out of some bushes.

"N-Nice black b-bear," I stammer. It growls at us and we drop our baskets with terrified screams. It roars and takes a threatening towards us.

I look around us and spot a climbable tree. "Rachelle, tree," I whisper to her and we rush over to it with the bear chasing after us.

"Hurry up!" I yell at Rae as she starts climbing the tree. I quickly climb up after her and when I am near her I hold out my hand so she can help me onto the same branch that she is on.

She grabs a hold of it but as I go to move my other hand it slips making me scream as loud as I possibly can because Rae is the only thing keeping me up and because I am also dangling over a hungry bear.

"Give me your hand," Rae says urgently.

"I'm trying, just don't let go!" I wail. If I fall, I either possibly break my neck or get injured and then mauled by a bear. Neither option is appealing.

I finally manage to grab a hold of her other hand but scream when I feel air swish near my ankles. I look down and see the bear standing on its hind legs trying to claw at me.

Rae and I both scream once again as I feel myself starting to slip.

"Addie, hold on!" Rae screeches as I yell out "I'm slipping!"

Then all of the sudden the bear is laying on the ground dead with a sword in its back. I turn my head to try and see who the owner of the sword is but the movement causes my hands to slip out of Rae's.

"AUDRA!" Rae and a few other voices scream as I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for my body to hit the ground. But instead I am caught by something hard and warm. I snap my eyes open and look up to see hazel eyes staring down at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" the man asks me. He has long brown hair that matches his eyes. I nod and try to control my panicked breathing.

"You just saved my life," I breathe.

"I did," he says amused.

"Thank you, may I know your name?" I request as he sets me down on my feet.

"Elijah," he replies turning to help Rae down from the tree.

"I'm-"

"Audra!" my mother cuts me off as she throws her arms around me.

"Oh my darling are you alright?" she frets.

"I'm fine Mother," I say rolling my eyes as Rae gets hugged by her own mother. "Can you let me go now?" I ask as Elijah pulls his sword out of the bear.

"Sorry," she says and releases me only so Ashlyn can take her turn in strangling me.

"Ash, c-can't b-b-breathe," I gasp out.

"Sorry," she says letting me go. "Be careful okay," she adds then glances over at Elijah with interest.

"Go on," I laugh and she walks over to him with a small smile.

I smirk after her just as I feel warm hands grab mine and I look up to meet Kol's lovely eyes. Swoon.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly while rubbing the back of my hands with his thumbs.

"Honestly?" I ask while rejoicing at his touch. He is so handsome, I add mentally.

"Honestly," he answers.

"Well I'm kind of in shock. I mean I was just attacked by a bear and fell out of a tree," I admit nervously.

"You'll be fine, you're stronger than everybody thinks," he says.

"You really think so?" I ask blushing.

He smiles a smile that makes me putty in his hands and says "yeah, I do." I smile and let out a small giggle just as my mother comes up and ruins the moment.

"Audra, it's been decided. I refuse to let you go anywhere without some sort of protection," she tells me.

"Mo-" I start but get cut off when Kol says "I'd be honored to take up that duty if you'd like Mrs. Thomson."

"Really? That would mean spending most of the day with her every day. She can be quite the handful," mother says in surprise.

I flush in embarrassment at the last part and wait for Kol's answer. "I am well aware of that Ma'am and I assure you that she will be safe with me. I look forward to the task," Kol grins making me grin in return.

"Audra are you okay with this arrangement?" Mother inquires.

"Very," I breathe happily, making Kol smirk.

"Well then, thank you Kol. Hopefully you can keep her out of trouble," Mother smiles and walks off to talk with Kol's parents.

"Yeah, will you be able to keep me out of trouble?" I tease him.

"We'll see," he smirks and I grin slyly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three – Ashlyn's POV**

"Elijah, right?" I ask walking up to the man that saved my sister and her friend.

"Yes, who are you?" he replies with a smile.

"Ashlyn Thomson, thank you for saving my sister," I smile sweetly. This man is very handsome. He has slightly wavy long brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. His muscles aren't that bad either.

"You're welcome. I'm sure any man would've done the same," he replies.

"You're one of Rebekah's older brothers are you not?" I question curiously.

"I am," he answers.

"Well I hope that we will be seeing a lot more of each other then," I smile.

"I believe that can be arranged," he grins. I giggle and out of the corner of my eye I see Kol talking with my sister and holding her hands.

"Is something wrong?" Elijah asks noticing my frown.

"No offence but your brother seems to be charming my sister once again," I growl.

He laughs and says, "That doesn't surprise me."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Kol has been staring at her like a moonstruck rabbit for the past three moons," he replies.

"Really?" I say in surprise.

"Haven't you noticed? I'm surprised that he's waited this long to approach her," Elijah grins.

So. Not. Good.

"You don't seem very happy about that," he comments at the look on my face.

"No I'm not, he'll break her heart," I reply glaring as my mother joins Kol and Audra. Good maybe she'll put a stop to this insanity. They talk for a bit until Mother walks away to talk to Kol's parents. Audra and Kol exchange a few words until Audra squeals and hugs him tightly.

I see Kol laugh but then hug her back just as tight, neither wanting to let go. I frown and start to see red until Elijah's voice breaks me out of my angry haze.

"Let her be happy," he says. "It's up to her with whom she wishes to court. Besides she brings out the best in him."

"Are you saying that I don't want her to be happy?" I demand defensively.

"No, not at all but look at how happy he makes her. Isn't that all that matters?" he replies. I frown and look back over at my sister and Kol. Audra is looking up at Kol with complete adoration on her face and I don't think I've ever seen her smile like that. And with the way that Kol looks at her…it's all I've ever wanted for my sister but it's just with the wrong guy.

"Yeah, but…he's not good for her," I protest weakly looking back at Elijah.

"Wouldn't that be for her to decide?" he questions. I sigh and decided to change the topic. I've always been the one to look out for Addie and if that is ever going to be someone else's job I need to make sure that whoever they are, are good enough for her.

"You've never ridden a horse?" Elijah asks amused.

"No, they're kind of big," I say looking at the huge chestnut horse standing next to him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he laughs.

"As in bigger than me and frightening," I tell him.

"That's not true come on," he says climbing onto the horse. He holds his hand pot to me and I hesitate.

Until I hear an excited squeal and look up to see Addie and Kol race past us on a bay colored horse. Kol has his arms around my sister, holding onto the reigns while she sits in front of him and hugs him tightly.

Ugh. Now that mother has allowed Kol to protect Addie, her and Kol spend all their time together much to my dislike.

I ignore them and grab Elijah's outstretched hand. He pulls me up onto the horse so I'm sitting in front of him and I have to admit that this is a rather nice spot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four – Audra's POV**

"Wow," I say taking in the view around me. Kol has taken me a little ways into the woods on horseback to show me a clearing surrounded by trees near a lazy flowing river. "It's beautiful," I say in awe.

"So are you" Kol responds. I blush and look at him in surprise. His cheeks turn red and he coughs awkwardly. "Did I say that out loud?" he asks me.

I nod and he looks away his cheeks still red. "Did you mean it?" I question and he quickly looks back at me with curiosity on his face.

"No one has ever called me beautiful before," I admit looking away. He leans over, grabs my chin in his hand and gently turns my head so I am looking at him.

"You are so beautiful, Audra," he tells me looking straight into my green eyes.

"Thank you," I whisper as he moves his hand to my cheek.

"Anytime," he says the corner of his mouth quirking up in a small smile. Against my will my eyes travel down to stare at his lips and I wonder what it would be like to kiss them.

Would they be soft or rough?

Moist or dry?

Cracked or sooth?

Would they fit perfectly against mine?

Does he even want to kiss me?

Pushing the thoughts away I look back up into Kol's eyes to find that HE was also staring at MY lips. EEP! His eyes meet mine questionably until he slowly starts leaning towards me.

My eyes slide shut as I wait for him to kiss me but suddenly the horse lurches forward, startling us, and ruining the moment. I cough awkwardly as he controls the horse and we look away from each other.

I frown in disappointment and sigh quietly. Will I ever get to kiss this boy?

**A couple of weeks later**

"Good Morning Mother, Father," I say with a yawn as I walk out of my sleeping hut while stretching.

"Good Morning, Darling," Mother says,

"Good Morning Audra," Father says after Mother. "Audra have you seen your sister this morning?" Father asks as I grab a hairbrush from a nearby side table and start brushing my long blonde hair.

"No I haven't she must have slipped out while I was still sleeping," I say in apology.

He nods and says, "She didn't do her morning chores." I shrug and ask Mother to do my hair for the day. She nods and tells me to sit down.

She does a crown braid around my head before continuing it down my back. "Thank you, Mother," I say standing once she finishes.

I smooth down my green dress before collecting the plates and such from the table and starting on the dishes. "Thank you, Audra," Father says setting his plate in the washing tub and kissing my forehead. I smile at him and finish my chores before running out of the hut to meet Kol outside.

I see him across the village square talking to a local boy I don't know and smile. I walk up behind him as quietly as I can to try and scare him but just as I go to cover his eyes with my hands he turns around, grabs my hands and yanks me to him making me slightly scream in surprise.

"You are going to have to be much quieter if you want to scare me darling," he says in my ear.

"I thought I was being quiet," I huff.

"I could hear your giggling as soon as you came out of your hut," he tells me and I pout.

"One of these days I will succeed in scaring you," I warn him with a sniff.

"I'm sure you will," he laughs and releases me only to drape an arm around my shoulders.

I feel my cheeks turn red as Kol's friend laughs and says, "Kol I didn't know that you were courting anyone, especially someone so pretty."

I cough and Kol says, "Oh um we're not um courting. We're just…really good friends."

"Though I wish we were more," I mutter under my breath to myself.

"What was that?" Kol asks looking over at me.

"Nothing," I say smoothly.

"No you said something," his friend pipes in and I glare at him.

"Yeah what did you say Audy?" Kol questions. On normal circumstances I'd rejoice at the nickname but not right now.

"I didn't say anything okay?" I snap defensively. Oh why did he have to ruin my good mood by being so clueless? I'm in love with him and he doesn't even notice.

"Hey come on don't be like that," he says rubbing my arm with the hand that he has draped over me.

"Be like what? I don't know what you're talking about," I say pulling away from him.

"Well someone is obviously having girl problems," Kol's friend snickers making Kol laugh. My jaw drops open and I stomp away with a huff.

How dare he? Who does he think he is?

"Hey, Audy, come on," Kol says running after me.

"Leave me alone," I mutter. "Hey come on, don't do that," he says grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop.

"Don't touch me!" I say slapping his hand away.

"What's your problem today?" he snaps at me.

"Right now my problem is you," I say shoving at his chest. Much to my chagrin he doesn't budge.

"Me? What did I do?" he demands.

"I can't believe you let him talk to me that way!" I shout at him waving my arms in frustration.

"He was just kidding stop being so sensitive and over reacting!" he shouts back.

"It wasn't funny, it was offensive and humiliating!" I scream angrily.

"Gosh will you stop yelling at me and creating problems out of nothing? Why I spend every day with you is beyond me! I could be out doing something else but no! I'm stuck with babysitting you of all people!" he yells and tears start filling my eyes as I press my hands to my mouth.

Does he really hate me?

**Anika's POV (Ashlyn and Audra's Mother)**

"Aww look Esther, they're having their first fight," I say pointing to where my daughter Audra and her son Kol are yelling at each other in the middle of the village square.

"A courtship cannot be too far off Anika," she agrees and we laugh. We both want our children together because they make each other happy.

**Kol's POV**

As soon as I finish yelling at Audra and see her eyes fill up with tears I instantly feel guilty. She turns to rush away but I run in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, hey I didn't mean it," I say and she tries to push me away. "No listen to me. I didn't mean it, I swear," I say putting my hands on her cheeks and wiping her tears away with my thumbs.

"Why would you even say that to me?" she cries her voice trembling.

"I'm sorry, gosh I'm so sorry. I love spending time with you I do. It's my favorite time of the day; I can't imagine spending my day any other way. I didn't mean it, not one bit of it. I was just frustrated and that slipped out," I say desperately.

She sniffles and more tears fall down her face. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? I thought you hated me!" she wails hitting my chest before throwing her arms around me and crying into my neck.

"I know, I know. I don't hate you. I could never hate you, it's physically, mentally, and emotionally impossible. I love you Audy. I love your smile, your eyes, I love how you are so innocent about everything, and the way you smell, the-"

"Did you just say that you loved me?" Audra interrupts quietly.

"I-uh-well-I-uh" I stammer not knowing what to say. She pulls away from my neck to look me in the eyes and I say, "Well yes but I understand if you don't feel that same way and-"

Audy cuts me off by going up on her tippy toes and pressing her lips to mine.

Best. Interruption. Ever!

I wrap my arms tightly around her waist to pull her closer and she lets out a small giggle. Audy pulls away briefly to say, "I love you too," before kissing me again.

I could so get used to this, I think as I hear two squeals of excitement. Our mothers. I sigh in annoyance but quickly get over it as Audy starts playing with the hair at the back of my neck.

Yep, I could definitely get used to this.

**Ashlyn's POV**

"So why did you want to meet me out here so early?" I ask Elijah with a yawn.

"Why not?" he counters with a grin and I shake my head. "Well I guess there was one reason I asked you to come out here with me," he adds gazing off into the distance. He brought me to this cliff that overlooks a beautiful lake.

"And what is that?" I ask curiously.

"You'll just have to find out," he says amused.

"'Lijah!" I complain. "That's not fair you know how I feel about surprises," I add.

"You'll like this surprise. At least I hope you will," he says the last part under his breath.

"I'm sure I will but could you at least give me-"

"Ash will you stop talking for a minute?" he interrupts me and I clamp my mouth shut. "I'm trying to work up my courage over here," he adds quietly.

"Courage to do what?" I whisper softly. He takes a deep breath before abruptly leaning over and kissing me. I stiffen in surprise before feeling my cheeks redden and kissing back.

He pulls away and, "That was a really great surprise," I breathe quietly.

"Good," he says and kisses me again. This is so worth skipping my chores for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I haven't been doing a disclaimer even though I am sure that you all know I don't own the Vampire Diaries no matter how much I wish I did. But here we go:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Audra, Ashlyn, and the plot **

**How'd I do? There I'm done blabbering on now here ya go.**

**Chapter Five – Still Ashlyn's POV**

"Young Lady where have you been?" my father demands as I walk into our hut later that night.

"Yeah, I had to do all your chores!" Audra pipes in.

I glare at her the universal signal for "shut up" and she ignores me.

"I bet that she was out with Elijah. Kol said that he was missing today too," Audra adds.

"Ugh Kol this, Kol that. Is he all you think about? Do you not have a big enough brain to think without him on your mind? I'm so sick of that boy!" I snap at her.

She looks at me with hurt eyes while my mother scolds me. "Ashlyn! Audra can court whomever she chooses. It's not up to you and don't speak to your sister that way," Mother says.

"You're courting that imbecile now?" I ask in disbelief.

"Don't call him that! You don't even know him!" Audra defends.

"Oh and you do? He's toying with your emotions!" I shout at her.

"He loves me!" she retorts.

"Sure he does," I say rolling my eyes.

"Girls that is enough, Ashlyn Audra can court – wait who is my baby courting?" Father demands looking over at Addie.

"Kol Mikaelson," she blushes.'

"Why do you even care? It's not like she's your real daughter anyway," I snap and tears fill Addie's eyes. "I don't do my chores one day and you flip out on me but when she forgets you don't even care. That's not fair! Audra needs to get her head out of the clouds and grow up!" I add angrily.

"It's not my fault that my parents died when I was a baby. Sorry for disturbing your perfect life!" Audra snaps before storming out of the hut.

"Crybaby," I mutter rolling my eyes.

"Ashlyn! I don't know what has gotten into you today! Why would you even bring up the Jakobson's? You know that her parents are a sensitive subject for her. They were killed by the shape-shifters and you know that! We may not be her real family but we are all she has!" my mother lectures me.

"So you favor her instead of me? Your real daughter? How is that okay?" I demand.

"Ashlyn that is enough. Audra is still your sister," my father scolds me and I wince at the harsh tone. "Now go find her, it's nightfall and we need to be underground by midnight," Father orders.

"What? Why?" I say confused.

"Tonight is the full moon and our neighbors will be turning into their wolf forms. I promised Audra's father I'd take care of her if anything ever happened to them and I intend to keep that promise. I refuse to let their daughter have the same fate as they did," he explains and I frown.

I didn't think of that. With a sigh I walk out of the hut and head over to the Mikaelson's hut. Audra probably went crying to Kol.

I knock on the door and Rebekah pulls it open. "Hello, Ashlyn," she smiles.

"Hello, Rebekah um is Audra here by any chance?" I ask her.

"I haven't seen her," Rebekah replies.

"Seen who?" Kol asks walking up behind his sister.

"Is Audra here?" I ask annoyed by his presence.

"No, I haven't seen her since I walked her home," he says furrowing his eyebrows.

"Great, she probably ran off somewhere," I mutter and Kol frowns.

"What happened? Is she okay?" he asks concerned.

"She's fine and I'll find her okay?" I snap at him and turn on my heel to stalk away.

**Audra's POV**

I wish Kol were here, I think while sniffling and wiping tears off my face. I'm lost and I don't know what to do. This is what I get for running off into the woods on a full moon, I think sullenly. It's getting really dark out and the moon is floating high in the sky.

The full moon, when the neighbors turn into werewolves. The same werewolves that killed my parents, I think bitterly.

Not wanting the same fate I climb into a nearby tree and climb almost to the top. Luckily I find a large forked area in the tree that I can sleep in that also shelters me from the wind and from sight because of the leaves.

I crawl in and curl up in a ball to wait out the night.

**Ashlyn's POV**

"Where's Audra?" Mother asks as I come back alone.

"I couldn't find her but don't worry I am sure that she has already safe and hiding," I say pushing my guilt aside. Audra thinks that she can handle herself? So let's see how well she does alone for a night in the woods.

"If she dies it'll be your entire fault," Father says before we go to hide underground.

"I know," I mumble under my breath.

**Audra's POV**

I can't sleep. The howling started about an hour ago and I am absolutely terrified. Can they climb trees? What if—Eep! Is that one at the bottom of my tree? I think horrified and holding my breath.

There is some shuffling at the bottom of the tree, a pause, and then the sound of something running away. I let out the breath that I was holding and hug myself for warmth. This will be a long night.

After what seems like forever I finally manage to doze off only to be woken a few hours later by sunlight shining in my face.

Knowing I'm now safe (from wolves anyway) I climb down from my tree and wander around in hopes of finding my way home.

This is the worst day ever! I'm tired, I'm lost and I can't find my way home, I'm hungry, I'm sick of walking, and I want to go home not to mention that I am filthy!

I have leaves, sticks and mud in my hair, which is a tangled mess and is far from its natural color. I have dirt smears on my face and hands, I have tripped so many times that my hands are bleeding and I have grass stains on my dress. Also I am all wet too because I tripped and fell into a pond so now I am cold!

I'm still walking a little while later when I hear some nearby shuffling. Not wanting to stick around and see what it is I take off running only to go colliding into something a few minutes later.

I start to fall but strong arms reach out to catch me and I look up to see familiar brown eyes.

"Kol!" I gasp throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly. He stiffens in surprise but then holds me as close to him as possible.

"Are you okay? I was so worried," Kol, says his eyes searching mine.

"No I am not okay! I spent last night in a tree, I'm cold, I'm tired, and-and-I was so scared!" I cry breaking down in sobs.

"Shh, shh, it's okay you're safe now," Kol, says kissing my forehead as I bury my face into his neck. He lets me cry and just holds me while murmuring soothing words in my ear.

"Can we just go home? I want to go home," I sniffle, a desperate whine in my voice.

"Yeah, come on I'll take you," he says wiping the rest of my tears off my face. I nod and he walks me over to where his horse is tied up nearby.

He unties the horse, lifts me up on it and climbs on behind me. I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me to grab the reigns.

"I love you," I say closing my eyes tiredly.

"I love you too," he says kissing my forehead before urging the horse forward. Not soon after, I fall asleep to the steady rhythm of Kol's heartbeat and the fluid movement of the horse's feet.

Kol's POV

I cannot tell you how happy and relieved I am that Audy is safe. I was freaking out the whole time she was gone.

A little while later I stop to water my horse and Audy stirs against me. I kiss her forehead and brush her hair out of her eyes as she blinks awake and looks up at me.

"Are we there yet?" she asks snuggling into me and yawning.

"Not yet but almost," I reply running a hand along the side of her face. I find myself tracing her lips with my fingers and leaning in to kiss her but much to my disappointment she turns her head away.

"What's wrong?" I ask trying not to pout.

"I'm filthy and look hideous. I'm a mess," she mumbles.

"Oh Audy no matter what you'll always be beautiful to me," I say and her eyes meet mine.

"Really?" she asks quietly.

"Really, you are so beautiful you take my breath away," I say and she grins before letting me kiss her.

The kiss is soft and sweet until she wraps her arms around my neck and holds herself against me. Then it is filled with need and passion. By the time she pulls away we are both breathing hard. She smiles and bites her lower lip before kissing me again very sweetly.

Gosh how can you not love this girl? "We should probably head back…" I trail off quietly as she shakes her head no. Did she change her mind?

"Can't we just stay here?" she asks.

"I thought you wanted to go home,' I say confused.

"I do but I also don't want to go where I am unwanted," she says looking down.

"What? I want you there," I say rubbing her back.

"I know you do but…" she continues on to tell me what happened and why she ran off. "Can't you just take me away and never look back?" she asks with a pout.

Well isn't that tempting? "Someday but not today," I tell her while running my fingers through her hair.

"Why not?" she complains.

"Because there will be a time for us to leave but it's not today. You have to go home so everyone knows that you're still alive. There are still things that we need to do," I say tugging on a lock of her hair.

"I doubt they care and how do you know when that day is coming?" she demands.

"They do Audy, even if they don't show it," I say comfortingly. "And as for leaving…when that day comes…we'll just know," I say confidently before kissing her one more time.

"Okay," she sighs and cuddles up close to me like before. "I hope you're right," she says pressing her face into my chest.

"Me too," I mumble quietly so she can't hear me. I hope what I'm telling her is true; otherwise she'd be crushed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Still don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

**A personal favorite chapter of mine just so you know.**

**Chapter Six – Still Kol's POV**

Audy is asleep again once we arrive in the village. Her parents who are standing next to mine (probably discussing a search party) spot us, let out gasps, and race over to us.

I make a 'be quiet' motion and they nod. "Where did you find her?" her mother asks as people crowd around us.

"Well she found me while running around lost, she's fine but she does have a fever," I add the last part with concern. They nod and her father slowly, gently lifts Audy off of the horse and into his arms. Well tries to seeing as she has her arms tightly wrapped around me.

I gently remove her arms from around me and hand her down to Mr. Thomson. She stirs slightly but falls into a deeper sleep. Limply hanging in her father's arms, her head lolls and her hang. She's exhausted.

**Audra's POV**

The next time I wake up I'm in my bed and my Mother is sitting next to me. "Mother?" I ask quietly my voice rasping.

"Audra!" she gasps hugging me. She lets me go and asks how I am feeling.

"A little sick," I admit.

"Yes, I think you've gotten the flu. You shall be fine in a few days," she replies and I pout knowing that she won't let me see Kol until I'm better.

"Audra, about yesterday-"

"I don't want to talk about it or you!" I interrupt adding the last part in as Ashlyn walks in.

"It's my hut too," she retorts and I stick my tongue out at her.

"Girls, enough. Audra, darling, let's go get you cleaned up," Mother says trying to help me up.

"I can do it myself," I snap standing up and hopping off the bed. I stumble a bit before righting myself and heading toward our bathing hut.

I don't need them to help me.

**Five Days Later**

"Kol, Stop!" I giggle as he spins me around. He laughs, sets me on my feet, and kisses me.

"I missed you," he says pulling away and grinning down at me.

I smile and say, "I missed you too," while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks me, placing his hands on my waist gently. I nod, hug him tightly and lay my head on his chest. He hugs me back and rests his chin on top of my head.

"Hey Kol!" an irritating voice says and I sigh in annoyance but keep my grip on Kol. It's his one friend that caused our fight. John was it?

"Hello John," Kol says calmly, not letting go of me or moving.

"So I was told that you really are courting this girl now," John snickers.

"I am," Kol replies kissing my forehead before resting his chin on top of my head again. I smile and press a kiss to his collarbone.

"But why? She's insane," John protests and I frown.

"Because I love her John, and if you insult her again I will rip your head off and feed it to some wild dogs," Kol says eerily calm.

A rush of excitement runs through me and I get butterflies in my stomach when he says he loves me.

"Okay, okay, calm down," John says defensively.

"I love you too," I tell Kol, looking up at him with a smile. He grins at me and leans down to kiss me.

"Eew, can you not do that here?" John groans.

"You don't have to watch," I tell him going up on my tippy toes so Kol doesn't have to bend as much.

"Yeah, go away," Kol mumbles in between kisses.

"You guys are disgusting," John mutters before walking away. I laugh and tighten my grip on Kol.

"I thought he'd never leave," Kol says causing me to laugh again and pull away.

I smile at him and rub our noses together affectionately before reaching up to kiss him again. "Really, could you guys not do that where everyone can see you?" a voice says and we break apart to see Ashlyn standing next to us with a disgusted look on her face.

"You know I seem to recall that you and Elijah were doing the same thing not too long ago…yesterday was it?" Kol says with a mischievous smirk.

"Ha!" I gloat and she blushes.

"Th-that is completely different!" she says all flustered.

"Sure it is," I say rolling my eyes.

"It is! Elijah and I are older and more responsible than the both of you," she argues.

"Yeah, you're also a hypocrite," I retort. "Stop bossing me around, you are not my mother!" I add angrily.

"I might as well be seeing as all I've ever done is look after you!" she snaps.

"I don't need you to look after me and I don't want you to either. Stop treating me like a child. I am old enough to make my own decisions!' I say exasperated.

"Stop acting like a child then, grow up Audra! And if you are courting this idiot then obviously you don't know how to make good decisions. He'll use you then throw you away," she scoffs.

"He loves me and is the best decision I've ever made!" I counter reaching out to hold one of Kol's hands and intertwining our fingers.

"Whatever just do **not** come crying to me when he breaks your heart," she sneers and stomps away.

I feel tears come to my eyes and Kol gently pulls me to him. I place my head in the hollow of his shoulder and grip his shirt tightly while starting to cry. He rests his head on mine and rubs my back in attempt of comforting me.

I hate fighting with Ashlyn but she needs to see that I don't need her anymore. I have complete faith in the fact that Kol will always take care of me. He won't let anything happen to me, and he would never hurt me.

I trust Kol with my entire being and if Ashlyn cannot accept that I want to be with him then there is no room for her in our lives. Plain and simple.

Ugh, I know that if she'd just give him a chance she'd like him but all she does is insult him.

"It'll work out eventually," Kol tells me gently and I nod, letting out a small hiccup. "Come on, let's go," he adds leading me away from the village square.

He leads me to his horse and helps me up before climbing up after me. "Where are we going?" I ask wiping at my eyes.

"Anywhere you want," he says kissing my cheeks.

"Can we go to the river?" I ask referring to the one he took me to the very first time he took me out on his horse.

"Of course we can darling," he says and I cuddle into him as he urges his horse forward. He always knows how to make me feel better.

**Few days later – Ashlyn's POV**

I am doing the dishes from the afternoon meal when I hear a knock on the door. With a sigh I dry off my hands and answer the door only to find Kol Mikaelson on the other side.

"Audra isn't here," I say coldly.

"I know. She is with Rachelle and Elijah. I came here to see you," he tells me.

"I'm sorry but I would never do that to my sister and I shall remain faithful to Elijah. Don't think that my sister will not hear of this either," I snap at him appalled.

"Don't be daft I only want to talk, besides I only have affections for Audra," he scoffs and I blush in embarrassment.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask inviting him inside.

We sit down and he says, "I want to know why you hate me so."

"Why do you care?" I say defensively.

"I don't but Audra does," he replies evenly.

"Did she send you to come talk to me?" I demand.

"No, she doesn't know I'm here…so again, why do you hate me?" he asks calmly.

"You're not good for her," I tell him.

"Am I? She has not complained with how I treat her," he replies.

"That's because you treat her like a princess and give her whatever she wants," I scoff.

"And that's a bad thing? I treat her the way she deserves to be treated," he says rolling his eyes.

"Well you'll get her in trouble and put her in danger! I've heard about you, how you have gotten into all sorts of trouble before," I retort.

"That was a long time ago; I'd never do anything to hurt Audy. I swear that I will always keep her safe," he says seriously.

"You'll get bored of her or get sick of putting up with her shenanigans," I fire at him.

"Do you really not know of my love for her? How much love I hold just for your sister? She brightens up my whole day everyday without fail, and she keeps me on my feet which I like, a lot. As for her 'shenanigans' as you call them…the look she gets on her face when she gets an idea and the way she talks about them with such excitement…it's one of the main reasons I fell in love with her," he says with a fond look on his face.

"You love her in spite of all her flaws?" I ask in surprise.

"Nope," he says shaking his head then adding, "I love her because of them."

We sit there in silence while I ponder this but I finally say, "You don't deserve her you know."

"I know, but amazingly she still loves me and I won't take that for granted," he grins.

"You really love her don't you?" I ask softening up.

"More than anything, I would do anything for her. And someday I plan on making her my wife. I love her more than I thought was possible," he smiles.

"Okay, you win. I'll back off," I sigh with a small grin.

"Really?" he asks hopefully.

"Yes, I see how much you love her and you make her happy so…she was right; it's not my place to decide. I have to let her make her own choices. But it's easier knowing that you will catch her when she falls…but if you hurt her I will not hesitate to kill you," I tell him, adding on a threat at the end.

"I'll give you my own sword to use," he vows smiling widely. I smile back and he offers to help with the dishes before we walk over to the meadow where Audra, Rachelle, and Elijah are.

When we get there the sight we see is pretty hilarious. Rachelle is sitting on the ground laughing while Audra clings to Elijah's back trying to grab something he has in his hand and is holding above his head so Audra can't reach it.

She has one arm around his neck while the other is reaching towards whatever he has. "What are they fighting over?" I ask Rachelle.

"An apple," she laughs.

"An…apple?" Kol asks skeptically.

"Will you stop choking me?" Elijah yells trying to pry her arm away.

"As soon as you give me the apple," she says straining to grab it.

"Why can't you go get a different one?" he complains.

"Because I want this one and I saw it first!" she whines.

"It's not my fault you were too short to grab it!" he retorts stumbling as she puts more of her weight on him.

She gets a mischievous smile on her face before putting all of her weight on him thus making him fall over and drop the apple.

Addie dives for the apple and grabs it but then Elijah tackles her and they start rolling around on the ground like children.

"How long have they been going at this?" I ask curiously.

"Going on ten minutes," Rae giggles.

"Ow! Did you just pull my hair?" Elijah complains.

"Get over it pretty boy," Addie sneers.

They wrestle a bit more until we hear Elijah scream "Ow! She bit me!"

Addie laughs and a few seconds later Elijah is flat on his stomach with Addie sitting on his back and holding the apple with a cheeky grin.

"Will you get off!" he groans.

"Nope. Hey, Elijah?" Addie asks innocently.

"What?" he yells obviously annoyed.

"I got the apple and you didn't!" she sing-songs.

"You're mean!" he tells her and she shrugs, not really caring.

"Come now darling haven't you hurt him enough? There is no need to bruise his ego either," Kol says smirking and Addie's head snaps over to look at him.

"KOL!" she squeals and jumps up to run to him. He laughs and opens up his arms just in time to catch her as she launches herself at him.

He spins her around in a circle once (with her giggling the whole time) and sets her on her feet before giving her a kiss.

She pulls away and wraps her arms around his neck with an adoring smile. "How long have you been standing there?" she questions.

"Long enough," he grins and she blushes, taking one arm out from around his neck to look at the apple in her hand.

"Wait," she says frowning and looking over at the apple tree. "This isn't the apple I wanted," she adds throwing the apple at Elijah and running over to the tree with Kol and Rachelle following her.

"Ow," Elijah complains; he is now flat on his back. He was leaning up on his elbows until the apple hit him in the gut and caused him to collapse.

I laugh and take a seat next to him on the ground. "Are you really laughing at me right now?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yes I am," I say still laughing at him.

"You are so mean to me," he says grabbing my arm and pulling me down next to him.

"Am not," I say rolling my eyes and laying my head on his chest.

"Are too," he says wrapping an arm around me.

"Am not," I scoff looking up at him.

"Are too," he repeats stubbornly.

"You are such a child sometimes," I say shaking my head and reaching up to kiss him.

"You kind of love it," he grins kissing me back. We kiss for a bit until we hear a squeal and break apart. We look over just in time to see Kol grab Addie by the waist and lift her up to sit her on one of his shoulders.

She laughs and runs her hand through his already unruly hair. She then reaches up and grab an apple from the tree, the one she has been wanting I would guess.

"Love, you can put me down now," Addie tells Kol as we join them.

"Why? Do you not like it up there?" he asks grinning up at her.

"Well I do but it would be hard to kiss you from up here," she says smirking at him.

He smirks back and picks her up only to flip her around and hold her tightly to his chest so she is still about a foot off the ground.

"Better?" he asks her.

"Much," she smiles wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her hands on his neck so she is holding the back of his head.

"Good," he says and kisses her.

After a few minutes they are still kissing and Rachelle says, "Really guys? In case you have forgotten other people exist in this world too."

They pull away from each other and both of them have adoring looks on their faces as they gaze at the other.

"Please don't tell me we look like that," I whisper to Elijah.

'Oh you do," Rachelle tells us as Kol sets Addie down and tucks her under his arm. Addie looks over at me hesitantly and I grin at her.

"Don't worry, he won me over. And I'm sorry for what I said," I tell her and she looks up at Kol curiously. He bends down to whisper something in her ear and she nods before coming over to hug me.

"I forgive you but it can't happen again," she tells me and I nod, hugging her back.

"Love you Addie," I tell her.

"Love you too Ash," she says before walking back over to Kol. He wraps her up in his arms so he's hugging her from behind and kisses her cheek lovingly. I have to admit that they do look cute together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nope still don't own the Vampire Diaries sorry.**

**Chapter Seven – Audra's POV**

A few days later during the afternoon meal Mother tells us that we will be going to the Mikaelson's for the evening meal. Ashlyn and I grin and nod our approval.

Father knocks on the Mikaelson's door and Rebekah pulls it open to invite us in. I spot Kol standing nearby next to Elijah, Finn, and two other boys that I don' know and I resist the urge to run over to him.

Kol sees my gaze and winks at me with an arrogant smile. In return I feel my cheeks turn pink and smile slyly.

Esther and Mikael walk in and welcome us. "I believe you all know Finn, Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah but there are our other sons Niklaus (a blonde haired and blue eyed man) and Henrich (a young boy with brown hair and eyes)," Esther introduces.

We smile and greet them politely. I'm listening to our parent converse when I feel eyes on me. I look over and see Niklaus looking me up and down. I look away quickly and shift uncomfortably.

I peek back over at him in time to see Kol punch Niklaus in the arm, hard. "Ow!" Niklaus complains out loud and rubs his arm.

Mikael looks over at them and says, "Boys, what is going on?"

"Kol punched me," Niklaus tattles and Kol rolls his eyes.

"Niklaus was letting his eyes wander in places they shouldn't be," Kol says glaring at his brother. Everyone looks over at me and I blush in embarrassment.

Mikael shakes his head and Esther says, "Children you may be dismissed, you don't have to listen to is adults talk."

"I am an adult," Kol, Ashlyn, Finn, Elijah, and Niklaus say together.

"'Kay, bye!" Henrich, Rebekah and I say before running out of the hut. Knowing that the others will chase us we run and hide not that far from the hut.

I hide behind the hut in the tree line and find a tree to climb. I don't climb very high and soon enough I hear footsteps and see Niklaus standing under my tree.

He looks around but never up so I say, "Really? This is too easy." He looks up in surprise and I wave at him.

"What are you doing up there? I'm sure your father wouldn't like you up there," he tells me.

"I'm hiding and my father need not know," I reply evenly.

"He'll find out, don't they always?" he calls up to me.

"Only if you tell him," I retort giving him a pointed look.

He opens his mouth to reply but suddenly arms wrap around me and a voice says, "I won't tell if you won't."

I jump and turn my head to see Kol. He must've had Niklaus distract me so he could climb up behind me.

"Kol don't scare me like that!" I scold him.

"I caught you now what's my prize?" Kol asks grinning and completely ignoring what I had just said.

"What do you want it to be?" I ask amused.

"You," he says kissing my cheek.

"How about something you don't already have," I say rolling my eyes.

"You could let me see what you have on under this dress," he says cheekily while tugging on the sleeve of my dress.

I smack him on the arm and say, "Marry me first and then we'll talk."

"Oh I fully plan on marrying you someday my love," he says resting his chin on my shoulder.

I smile and kiss him quickly before pulling out of his arms to climb down the tree so we can head back to his hut.

**Kol's POV – a few moons (months) later**

"So what do you think of this big banquet coming up?" I ask Audy while playing with a piece of her hair.

"Hmm?" she asks looking up at me from my lap. We are sitting in the meadow and she is lying down on the ground with her head in my lap.

"I said, what do you think of this big banquet coming up?" I repeat caressing her cheek with the tips of my fingers.

"That you can't even glance at other women," she says gazing up at me with her big green eyes. I think green may be my new favorite color.

"Wouldn't dream of it love," I grin as she reaches up a hand to grab one of mine and twine our fingers together.

"Good," she says her eyes sliding close.

"But seriously, what do you think?" I ask curiously.

"Not much. It's just a banquet with the neighboring village to keep peace and for the chiefs to strengthen the truce," she tells me with a yawn.

"I don't really see it that way, it happens every year, the truce remains the same and people gossip about other families," I counter and she shrugs.

"It's just a banquet my love, don't get so worked up over nothing," Audy soothes opening her eyes.

"I'm not, I just don't want to go and listen to mindless chatter," I say defensively and she sits up only to scoot her way onto my lap.

"You'll be fine darling. It'll be fun and it's just for one night. Plus I'll be there the whole time," she says and kisses me before laying her head on my shoulder.

I sigh and rest my head on top of hers. I hope she's right.

**Audra's POV**

"When I told him that tonight would be fun this is not what I had in mind," I tell Ashlyn as we watch Kol and Elijah talk with this girl from the neighboring village.

Her name is Tatia Petrova. She has dark brown hair and eyes with olive colored skin. And she is being way too friendly with our men.

"Me either," Ash says as we glare at them with our arms crossed. "Pouting in a corner is not how I had this night planned out," she adds and I snort. I am so not happy right now.

"Would you like to dance?" a voice asks and I look up to see Niklaus holding out a hand to me.

"I would love to," I say shooting Kol one more glare before taking Niklaus's hand.

"You look lovely tonight," Niklaus tells me and I mumble a thanks. He isn't the one I want telling me this.

Kol is in so much trouble.

**Kol's POV**

I am in so much trouble. I don't want to be talking to this girl but I don't want to be rude either (my mother would kill me). And I can tell that Elijah feels the same.

Audra is going to kill me. I can already feel her glaring holes into the back of my head. I risk a glance over my shoulder and see Audy dancing with Niklaus. She doesn't look very happy about it either. I know I'm not.

I've warned my brother to keep his hands away from Audra and apparently he hasn't taken me seriously. This is a mistake on his part.

**Audra's POV**

"Come on Audy, I said I was sorry. Forgive me already," Kol begs as he follows me through the village square. I ignore him and keep walking. I hear a sigh and suddenly I am being thrown over Kol's shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing? Kol Mikaelson you put me down right this instant!" I scream trying to wriggle out of his grip. He ignores me (and the stares we are getting) and keeps walking until we reach the meadow.

"I'm mad at you," I tell Kol as he sets me down on my feet.

"I know," he sighs. "But why don't you be more specific on why," he adds and I look away with a pout.

"She's prettier than me," I mumble under my breath. "And she acts like a proper young lady unlike myself," I add quietly.

"You may think that but there is something wrong with that picture darling. She's not you. You are the **only **one I want. You are so much more beautiful than she is. She doesn't even come close to you; no one is comparable to you. Audy **you **are the girl I dream of, you give me everything I could possible want or need and I love you just the way you are, don't ever change anything about yourself because you are perfect to me. I would change nothing. You are more that beautiful, she or any other girl will never steal my heart because you've already stolen it. It's yours and so am I. I love you Audra, she doesn't mean a thing to me. You have no reason to be jealous," Kol tells me and I get all teary eyed.

"Really?" I sniffle.

"Really," he smirks and I jump at him. "I really can't wait to marry you," he grins, catching me, and I blush before hugging him tightly. I love him **_so_** much.

**Ashlyn's POV**

"Jealousy does not suit you love," Elijah says after I finish venting about that Tatia girl. I shoot him a dirty look and he laughs.

"I love **you**, Ash, not some girl who was forcing her company on me. You are the only one for me," Elijah says pulling me into his arms.

I smile believing him and kiss him softly. He is so sweet. It's hard to not love him. Really it is.

"What are they laughing at?" I ask Kol as we watch Audra and Elijah practically die of laughter.

"I have no idea," he says looking jealous.

"Green does not suit you very well," I tell him dryly.

"Same to you," he scoffs glaring at me and I glower back at him.

"Audra darling what is so funny?" Kol asks her annoyed.

"Oh you wouldn't understand," she gasps wiping tears from her eyes, tears of laughter of course.

"Well maybe if you told me then I would," he says kind of harshly and she looks at him with hurt clear on her face.

"What's your problem?" she asks him irritated.

"Nothing," he says putting his hands up in surrender and she rolls her eyes.

"I'll see you later," Addie tells us then walks away. Kol sighs and runs after her. When he catches up with her he puts his arm around her waist but she shoves him away from her and they start bickering.

"Come on let's leave them to it. I don't want to be here when they make up," Elijah says walking up to me and grabbing my hand. I laugh and follow him away.

"This is beautiful," I say as Elijah and I watch the sunset over a small pond we had found.

"Not as beautiful as you are," he tells me and I smile at him. "Ash?" he asks me and I hum in response.

"What do you think of getting married?" he asks and I say, "It's a great way to bring two people together."

"No, what I meant was…Ashlyn Thomson will you marry me?" he asks and I look up at him in shock as he pulls out a ring.

It has a white stone in the middle with smaller white stones along the sides of the silver band and around the bigger stone.

"Yes, of course I will!" I squeal and tackle him onto his back. He laughs and hugs me tightly before slipping the beautiful ring onto my finger.

I can't wait to tell Addie I think as I kiss him excitedly.

**Audra's POV**

"That's great Ashlyn," I tell my sister as she tells me of Elijah's proposal. I'm happy for her, I am but I'm just sick of waiting for Kol to ask me.

He's always saying he wants to marry me but when is he going to follow through? I love him so much it hurts but if all he wants to do is court me…I don't think I could live with that. I don't want a right now from him, I want a forever.

And I want my forever with him. Only him. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**Two weeks later**

"Are you mad at me?" Kol asks as I sit in his lap by our river.

"No," I say a little sullenly.

"Then why are you acting like it?" he questions quietly.

"I'm not!" I say indignantly while pushing myself off of his lap and standing.

"Yes you are. You're acting like it right now, what's up with you?" he asks getting to his feet.

"Nothing, it's just…do you love me?" I question softly.

"You know I do," he says confused.

"I know but as much as I love that you tell me that every day I just…I don't know. You promise me forever but you never actually-"

"Audra will you marry me?" Kol interrupts with a fond look on his face.

"No, darling please don't interrupt me I really need to – wait what?!" I say my eyes widening.

"Audra will you marry me?" he repeats getting down on one knee and pulling a ring out of his tunic pocket.

I gasp and put my hands to my cheeks in surprise. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" I scream and a giant grin spreads across his face before he scoops me up in his arms and spins me in a circle.

Before he can even complete the circle I throw my arms around his neck and crash my lips onto his. He pulls away and places the ring on my finger before saying, "I never want to see you again unless you have my ring on your finger."

"Okay," I sigh happily before studying the ring. An oval white stone is in the center with two diamond shaped stones on either side that point out like a triangle then smaller white stones decorate the sides of the silver band.

I squeal happily and throw my arms around his neck again. "Did you make it?" I ask referring to the ring.

"No I found it," he says sarcastically. I squeal again and hug him tightly making him laugh and kiss my forehead.

"Took you long enough, I thought you were never going to ask," I tell him while trying to not bounce up and down in excitement. My efforts are a failure though and I can't contain my bouncing.

"I was waiting for the right moment, I've actually been carrying this around for a whole moon," he says defensively and I frown.

"You idiot, I would've been happy with any kind of proposal and you made me wait a whole moon!" I say while smacking his arm and pulling on his long hair.

"Ow! We're not even married yet and you're already abusing me," he complains and I grin impishly. "At least I asked you. It's forever and always for us darling," he tells me and I feel my cheeks turn a light pink.

"Good. I hope you want to stay a long time, because my heart really likes you," I say blushing even more.

"Oh you're never getting rid of me darling," Kol assures and then pushes his lips against mine.

"I'm glad," I whisper and kiss him back enthusiastically. FINALLY!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I know that ya'll are probably thinking that I've abandonned this story because I haven't updated in MONTHS but that is not the case. I promise that I am still writing the story and that I will keep updating. I've been having a rough year with work and school and some family issues so I haven't had much time to get on the computer. I currently have about seventeen chapters of this story handwritten but have only about eight typed up. So I promise that as soon as I get more chapters typed I will update them on here. So please be patient with me and I will update as much as possible though I warn you they will be spaced apart which is out of my control. But enough of my blabbering I hate Author Notes as much as the next person.**

**I still own nothing and here is the chapter you've been waiting for... **

**Chapter Eight – Anika's POV – One moon (month) later**

"What are you two girls doing pouting? You're getting married in three days," I ask my daughters as I walk into our main hut to see them at the table looking gloomy.

"I've barely seen Kol the past seven days and soon it'll be cold outside," Audra sighs sadly.

"I haven't seen Elijah the past six days," Ashlyn adds just as sad.

"Why haven't you seen them?" I ask confused.

"They're busy building our huts," Ashlyn explains and I nod in understanding. They both sigh again and continue their pouting, which is just sad.

**Ashlyn's POV – Three days later**

"Are you nervous?" I ask Audra as we smooth down our dresses.

"Only that Niklaus might ruin something, you know how unhappy he was when he found out that I'm marrying Kol," she answers tugging down her sleeves on her red dress. Mine is a dark green.

"It'll be fine," I assure her and she smiles at me.

As it turns out I was right. Everything went perfectly, Niklaus just pouted the whole time. When the village chief announced that we could seal the marriage with a kiss, Elijah pulled me in for a gentle kiss while Kol yanked Addie to him, dipped her, and then gave her a smirk before kissing her passionately.

The look of surprise on her face was pretty funny.

After the ceremony ended the village celebrated with a feast and dancing. It was nice because I had my HUSBAND by my side the whole time.

**Audra's POV**

"Kol, it's beautiful," I say studying the hut that he and his brothers built.

"Well," he says scooping me up in his arms, "I wanted it to feel like home."

"Home is wherever you are," I tell him as he walks through the front door with me still in his arms. He grins as I take the time to study the inside. It's amazing.

"So darling, now that we're married do I finally get to see what you have on under this dress?" Kol asks smirking.

"I don't know, do you?" I grin slyly and he grins back before kissing me and carrying me into our sleeping hut. Though we won't be doing much sleeping tonight if you catch my drift.

**Kol's POV – Next day**

"Mmm go away," Audy mumbles as I try to wake her up.

"Come on darling, you can't sleep the whole day away," I say giving her a soft kiss. She sighs and blinks open her eyes to gaze up at me.

"You know it's your fault I'm so tired," she accuses making me smirk hugely.

"Are you complaining?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Ha, no, but more sleep would be nice," she says rolling her eyes.

"Nah. I let you sleep the whole morning; it's midday. We should both be out of bed," I counter and she scoffs.

"Since when do we do the things we should?" she argues.

"Never, but now you're just being lazy," I tell her and she smack my chest before rolling over onto her stomach.

"You're mean," she mumbles resting her head on her arms.

"Somehow I'm okay with that," I say sarcastically and she snorts. I sigh and open my mouth to say something but we hear a loud knock coming from our front door and we both groan.

"Nobody's home, go away!" Audra yells pulling our bedding over her head. I roll my eyes at my wife with a sigh. You've just got to love her crazy personality.

"Nice try Audra! You better get out here because Mother is freaking out about us leaving home AGAIN! I can only handle so much!" Ashlyn yells back.

Audy moans in complaint then yells, "Give me like…ten minutes."

"Fine…you're still in bed aren't you?" Ashlyn guesses.

"Yes I am, now go away," Audy snaps as I pull the bedding away from her head. She scowls at me and says, "Now I really do have to get up."

I laugh and kiss her quickly before getting up to get dressed. She makes an annoyed whining sound and lies there for a few minutes before finally getting up to dress and do her hair.

I shake my head but don't say anything that could get me in trouble with her. That would be bad.

**Ashlyn's POV**

"Mother it's not like I'm dead. I just moved into a different dwelling,"Audra says as Mother fusses over her.

"Oh Audra darling, I'm not sure that this was a good idea. You're only sixteen sweetheart, you're too young to even know the first thing about being a wife," Mother says and Addie glares at her.

"I'll be seventeen next moon and I love Kol, Mother and he loves me. I don't need your advice on how to treat my husband," Audra snaps while I watch wide eyed.

"It has nothing to do with how you treat him. It's how you act and what you do. You must be up before him every morning-"

"Yeah right," Addie mumbles rolling her eyes.

"Listen to him and do everything he tells you to do-"

"Yeah okay," Addie laughs. We all know Kol would never boss her around.

"Prepare every meal and keep your house spotless and always be submissive to him," Mother finishes and Addie's face turns bright red at the last part.

"Mother! That is strictly between Kol and I. Besides, I'm not you. I know how to be my own person and I know how to be the wife Kol deserves," Addie snaps then turns on her heel and stalks away leaving Mother with her mouth hanging open.

"You know Mother she has a point. We're not you and things are different," I say then walk away as well.

Mother thinks she knows everything but in reality she just lets Father push her around and tries to perfect everything. Including her daughters.

**Audra's POV**

"Stupid Mother, thinking she knows everything," I grumble to myself while preparing the evening meal for Kol and I. I know how to be a good wife, she practically raised us to know how to cook and clean.

I am so lost in fuming to myself I don't notice that Kol has come home, until he makes his presence known by wrapping his arms around my stomach and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

I jump in surprise and he chuckles lightly while resting his head on my shoulder.

"Kol! How many times have I told you not to do that," I chide him while craning my head to glare at him.

"A lot but I'm never going to stop, I love your reaction too much," he says smirking at me. I scowl and he says, "You secretly love it."

I huff and he gives me a cocky grin before giving me a kiss. I pull out of his arms and push him away from me to continue what I was doing.

"Hey, come back here," Kol complains, pulling me back into the circle of his arms.

"Kol! Stop it!" I say pushing at his chest in irritation. He grabs both of my wrists in one of his hands and stills them.

"What's wrong?" he asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nothing," I mutter not meeting his eyes.

"No not nothing. I could tell you were upset as soon as I walked in. Come on, tell me," he insists and I sigh.

"Do I have to?" I complain.

"No, but I would really like it if you did," Kol says and my eyes meet his.

"Fine," I mumble and explain what happened with my Mother.

"She is way off on that, you are the perfect wife to me," Kol comforts kissing my nose. I grin and hug him tightly.

"I love you," I breathe burying my face in his chest.

"I love you too," he says pressing a kiss to my hair.

"Okay, but honestly, I have to finish what I am doing," I tell Kol and pull away to finish my cooking. He laughs and comes up behind me to press a few kisses to the side of my face before fake biting my neck.

"Kol will you stop it! Go away!" I say exasperated and try to elbow him away. He laughs and kisses me quickly before moving out of the way with a cocky laugh as I try to smack him away from me.

"Gosh why are you so irritating?" I say annoyed and he laughs before walking out of the room to leave me to it. It's not five minutes later when he sneaks back in, tugs on the end of my braid and tickles my sides.

"Kol Mikaelson!" I shout throwing a washing cloth at him. He ducks out of the room and the cloth hits the door instead. I hear his laugh from the other room and stifle a growl.

I love him but really?

**Ashlyn's POV – Two Moons (Months) Later**

"Audra, Kol! Open the stupid door!" I shout pounding on their hut door. No answer. I look at Elijah exasperated and he shrugs. Some help he is.

I sigh and open the door myself. "Are they still in bed?" I ask out loud when I don't see them.

"Probably, knowing Audra's dislike of the morning and Kol just…being Kol and letting her do whatever she wants," Elijah says shaking his head.

I sigh again and knock on the door to what I assume is their sleeping hut. Again no answer. I groan and open the door.

In the middle of the bed lie Kol and Audra sound asleep. Kol is flat on his back with one arm wrapped around my sister and his hand holding hers. Audra on the other hand is on her side curled up next to Kol with her head on his shoulder and her arm lazily draped across his stomach, hugging herself to him and her other hand is hanging onto his tightly.

Aww how cute now…"WAKE UP!" I yell and they both jump awake.

"Goodness, what?" Addie growls burying her face in Kol's shoulder.

"What? How'd you get in here?" Kol complains.

"We just walked in. and get your lazy butts up. It's the full moon tonight, I haven't seen you all day, what have you been doing?" I say exasperated.

Audra's cheeks turn bright red while Kol says, "What does it look like we've been doing all day?" and that's when I notice what a mess their sleeping hut is.

They've been married two moons and still act as though they've just been wedded. "Eew! I did not need to know that!" I say disgusted.

"You asked, besides, it's not like you and Elijah don't do the same thing whenever you can," Audra retorts and I glare at Kol.

"You have a bad influence on her! Before you she was sweet and innocent. Now she's sarcastic and I'm pretty sure you destroyed her innocence," I snap and Addie giggles while Kol smirks at me.

"Anyway, tonight is the full moon, you both should be prepared to hide in the underground caves," Elijah says changing the subject.

"We are! Mostly," Audra says snuggling closer to Kol.

"Well get up and finish preparing for it before I drag Father in here to see that Kol has taken all of his little Baby's innocence and defiled her," I threaten and Audra rolls her eyes.

"I'm married now, what's he going to do? He knows that this comes with being wedded to someone," she scoffs.

"I'm sure he refuses to believe that his daughter has lost her virginity at sixteen," I retort.

"Seventeen! Now go away we'll be out soon," my sister says yawning and turning her face into her husband's chest. Oh yeah she had a birthday last moon. Anyway.

"Don't let her fall back asleep," I warn Kol and promptly lead Elijah out of the hut.


End file.
